shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Break
Christmas Break is the first episode of the ninth season of The New Girl, Colt, Reformed. The episode centers around the aftermath of Ben and Denni's breakup. The episode was released on December 22, 2011. Synopsis Ben thinks he and Denni broke up! Can you help him through his heartache? Plot On Christmas morning, Ben is still reeling in from the events of Hector's party, where he and Jessica kissed following what he believes was his and Denni's breakup. Dejected, he believes it's his fault for the kiss, in spite of the information given from Jessica's point of view. Denni subsequently calls to forgive him for the perfume incident and apologize for their fight, telling him she loves him and could not even imagine that they broke up. Ben is shocked to hear this, now discovering that Denni still thinks they are together. He confesses that he thought they broke up and kissed Jessica as a result. Horrified, Denni unleashes her anger and the two resume their fight about which is more faithful. She doesn't forgive him for this incident and officially breaks up with him, ending the call. Mr. Kale enters the kitchen and comforts Ben. He gives him a tiny microscope, his Christmas gift. Ben notes that with all the stress in his father's life between work and the divorce, he had yet to learn that his son was no longer interested in science. Nevertheless, he accepts the gift and informs Mr. Kale of his and Denni's breakup. Mr. Kale tells him that the best remedy for heartache is time and separation, explaining that by attempting to talk to Denni, it would simply reset all the time he spent trying to move on. Mr, Kale then leaves, due to leave for the east coast on business. In spite of his father's advice, Ben realizes that he would be all alone during break and therefore must find ways to distract himself. He spends the next four days attempting to distract himself before ultimately calling Denni, which goes straight to voicemail, leading to a series of several more messages he leaves her. Figuring that he cannot get over Denni without a friend, particularly one educated on relationships, he reluctantly calls Jessica, apprising her with the status of his and Denni's relationship. Jessica suggests that what he needs is to view life positively in her absence. The two meet up at the mall, along with Nicole and Amanda. The four go shopping and purchase a pair of pants for him, a part of redefining himself. As he goes to pay for the pants, the cheerleaders notice the pile of photos in his wallet and demand they go to his house to clean out all of the junk that reminds him of his ex-girlfriend. There, they collect everything Denni-related, from ticket stubs to pictures to stuffed animals and have Ben set them on fire. He is further desolate when Jessica makes him throw away the Secret Santa gifts he received before they move onto something fun. That night, Ben and the girls go to a party at the MAN frat party. A frat brother, Chuck, reveals to Ben that he believes Jessica may like him, to Ben's surprise. Nonetheless, he assures Chuck that he only regards Jessica as a friend, having just exited a relationship. At the party, Jessica and the girls encourage him to socialize, challenging him to not mention Denni while doing so. He talks to Dontae, Dinah and Adam about poetry, football, his new pants and the perfume he specifically mentioned he gave to Jessica. After a brief fight between her and a college girl named Tina, Jessica opts to go home. She drops Nicole and Amanda home, but takes Ben to her house to meet her family, only to sadly find that they left her to go to Napa. Upset, she confides Ben in her parents' negligence, which they find common ground on. Ben confronts her about the kiss, asking if she liked it. When she says yes, Ben kisses her. Bonus Scene Meanwhile, during her vacation, Denni learns that she had 20 messages from Ben. She listens to them all, puzzled between her anger and solicitude. She contemplates sending him a message on Facespace, only to tearfully find multiples photos of him and Jessica. Elsewhere, in Zoe's room, she checks her email and finds a message from Matteo. She considers reading it, but chooses not to, out of respect for Howard. Howard then enters the room from downstairs, asking what's wrong. She lies, telling him it isn't anything. Characters *Ben Kale *Denni Fallon *Jessica Blaire *Nicole Blackwell *Amanda Applebee *Chuck McKenzie *Dontae Morris *Dinah Nightingale *Adam Jay *Tina *Mr. Kale Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 9: Colt, Reformed